


【源声】小故事两则

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 两个不太长的关于小妈的故事，瞎鸡儿写瞎鸡儿看





	【源声】小故事两则

【故事一】  
小妈是在我16岁的时候到我们家的，那个时候我的妈妈刚去世一年多，他就风风光光地进了我家。

我不喜欢他。

他太像我的妈妈了，他们一样的纤细瘦削，有着一样的乌黑的头发和白净的脸，也有一样长而多情的眼。但是我的妈妈看着我的时候不是这样的，不会这样冷漠又疏离。

他们也一样有钱。我不明白为什么我的爸爸在从我妈妈那里继承了一大笔遗产之后还要和他结婚，难道这个老头子真的爱上他了么？因为思念逝去的妻子所以找了一个和她像是一个模子里扣出来的人做我的小妈？还是怕我缺少来自母亲的关怀所以找个人来照顾我？那好歹也找个女人吧。

看得出来老头子被他迷得神魂颠倒。我回家的时候他们好像从来没有从卧室里出来过，他的声音像是鼓槌一样敲在我的脑子里。他好像总是在笑，不管老头子说什么都能把他逗笑。

他们可真是恶心。后来我也就不再经常回家了。他们好像也不管我，反正只要我还活着就好。既然他们出钱养着我，那我也没必要给他们、给自己找不痛快。

 

等我再一次有机会和他长时间共享一个空间的时候，我已经上大学了。我不太喜欢回家，他就经常来找我，说是老头子平时忙，他也没什么事情就来看看我。有时我也会跟他一起吃顿饭，问问他老头子最近怎么样，他笑着跟我说家里一切都好。倒是也从来不提让我多回家看看，也好，两边都眼不见心不烦。

那天他来学校接我，说要好好给老头子过个生日。他开的那辆车我和我的朋友前一阵还在杂志上看过，报价上的那几个零让人眼花缭乱。

原来他这么有钱的么？还是和那个老头子一起挥霍着我妈妈留下来的财产？

他好像看出了我的心思，揽着我的肩膀说要是我喜欢，这辆车以后就让我来开，只是上一辆车坏了才换的这辆，他也不太懂，只是觉得好看。

可是我不想要，我不想要这种来历不明的东西。

我是有太久没有见过老头子了么，他怎么变得这么老了？他坐在桌子边上，头发稀稀落落的堆在头顶，歪着头口水流了一下巴，说起话来都含含混混什么也听不清。

我的小妈像是照顾孩子一样用手绢擦掉他的口水，轻声细语地跟他说话，说我回来了，说咱们三个今天好好过一个生日。

吃完饭我就躲到房间里了，我不想看见他们两个人在一起。在我快睡着的时候才听见当当的敲门声，还没等我回答那个人就推门进来了。

他把床头灯稍微拧亮了一点，把下巴垫在床上跟我说话。

“始源啊，再等等，再等几个月就成功了，到时候姐姐的财产就会回到你的手里了。”  
“等事情办完了我就送你出国，那边已经联系好了，你去了就安心念书好好生活，不论发生什么都不要再回来了。”  
“我这辈子最重要的事就要完成了，到时我我就可以光明正大地去见姐姐了……你说她不会生我的气吧……”

我侧躺着看着他的睫毛在暖黄色的光里颤抖着，忽扇忽扇地像是振翅欲飞的鸦。我不想失去他。我挡住这小鸟的去路。

“钟云，让我叫你钟云吧……你不要去找妈妈好不好，你留在我身边可以么？你当年到我家的时候就说会替我妈妈照顾我啊。”  
“我还没长大，我还不能一个人孤独地在这个世界上活着，我还需要你。”

 

我当然知道他是谁，他是我的小妈，他也是我的妈妈当年领回家的小孤儿。他生得和我妈妈一样好看也一样乖巧又倔强，我妈妈怕大家族里的人欺负了他，就一直把他安顿在外面。他大不了我几岁，我小时候也跟在他屁股后面喊着“钟云哥哥钟云哥哥”，他每次都笑着跟我说“你不要叫我哥哥啦，这样我就不能叫你妈妈姐姐啦。”

后来我妈妈莫名其妙地生病了，缠绵病榻几年之后又莫名其妙地去世了。我什么都知道，但是我什么都做不了。

他来了，他来帮我了。在我眼里他和原来没有什么变化，还是那样的好看，看起来柔柔弱弱一个人骨子里都是狠戾。但是老头子好像根本没认出他来，想想也是，他眼里可能只有钱吧。

我知道我阻止不了他，我也不想阻止。我希望那个老头子死，他不配活着。我相信我的钟云哥可以做好。

在他进了门几个月之后跟我说起这件事的时候，他的神情就像是很久以前的那个夏天，我和他躺在草坪上他跟我说“等我以后长大了，我一定要好好报答姐姐”一样的坚定。他说他的这条命都是我妈妈给的，他不在乎再还给我妈妈，只要能让这个男人死掉。

 

那天晚上他缩在我身边一夜，我借着窗外的月光看他单薄的背影。  
接下来的日子换我来保护你吧，我妈妈救了你，你帮我报仇，现在让我来替我妈妈保护你。

收到老头子死讯的时候我正好完成我的论文答辩，从教学楼里出来的时候他就站在英国难得的阳光下笑着向我招手。就像十几年前我刚认识他的时候一样，那个时候他也是笑着的。

我的钟云哥啊，现在我们终于是一家人了。

 

【故事二】  
他们拉着我去看什么当红歌手演出的时候我是拒绝的，有这个时间还不如去健身房多呆俩小时。但是我现在一点儿也不后悔了，幸亏我来了。

你们只夸他唱歌好听，却不知他在床上的呻吟更好听。

你问他是我男朋友么，不不不我想你搞错了，他是我父亲的男朋友，下个月就要成为我的小妈。你问呻吟声？同住一个屋檐下，难免会听见嘛。

其实我是骗他们的，我不仅知道他叫得好听，还知道他光滑雪白的背上有一颗痣，还知道他看起来瘪瘪的屁股其实手感很好，还知道他喜欢被亲吻大腿内侧的软肉，稍微使劲咬两口他就会哭着求你快插进来，还知道他的乳尖只要搓两下就会立起来，平时穿的稍微薄一点就能看见两颗圆圆的突起，啊说不定他现在正被衣服磨得难受呢。

他也很能吃。穴口被撑得只剩薄薄一层还会一个劲儿往里吸，里面像是永远也不满足一样，恨不得每次都把他操死在床上。他怎么好像站不稳的样子，是累了么？

散场之前我遛到后台等他，看他扯着领子喘着气向更衣室走来，脸颊上的汗珠都闪着光。他看见我了，他笑了，可是他却不理我。我想跟着他进更衣室却被关在门外，然后手机屏幕上出现一条信息“去车上等我”。

他这辆保姆车还是我帮他找人改装的，除了舒服就是舒服。我歪在驾驶座上等着他，左等右等也没看他上车，就听外面吵吵闹闹的了。他好不容易冲破人群爬上了车，我马上点火开走了。

“今天晚上想去哪儿？”

“回家吧，累了。”

“回哪个家？”

“你说哪个？”

说完这句话他就不再理我了，拉下真丝眼罩蜷在椅子上好像睡着了。

他的新家，确切地说是他和我父亲的新家，离演出场地开车要一个多小时，这段时间里他竟然一句话也没说，难道真的睡熟了？

我把他推醒的时候他的眼睛还是红红的，像是每个从我怀里起来的早晨一样。我跟他说到家了快下车，他非让我背他走。真是的，撒起娇来谁能拒绝啊。

我把他放到床上，转身要去洗澡，他一把拉住我的胳膊不让我走。我正纳闷平时恨不得一天洗八个澡的人今天怎么这么奇怪，他就拉着我的手往后面伸。

隔着两层布料我都感觉到里面的湿度热度还有……震动了。我勾着两根手指使劲搅了几下，本来就贴身的裤子前后都绷得厉害。他趴在我肩上哼哼唧唧，让我快一点。

我把手伸进裤子，摁着跳蛋就在他敏感点上磨，另一只手隔着衬衣摁他的乳尖，却只摸到了一片平坦。我不甘心地在那块地方用指尖摁着打转，没两下他就射在裤子里了。

我把他翻了个身让他靠在我怀里，解开衬衫果然看见两块创可贴。他羞得耳朵都红了，小声地说是因为今天演出服的面料太粗糙啦，磨得他下面都快流水了，只好先拿创可贴盖上了。

这个小妖精。

还有这个跳蛋，他又小小声地说，可是好像一点也不害羞了，始源你知不知道夹着这个在台上是什么感觉。

是让你恨不得立马脱了裤子在舞台上撅着屁股求操的感觉吧。我也不想跟他废话了，扒了他的裤子就往里捅。

也就是将将扩张好，我都能感觉到破开肠肉的快感，他应该挺疼的吧。结果他断断续续地说什么跳蛋都顶进去啦，你要是开了开关说不定一下子就射在里面啦。

他这张嘴真是越来越会给身子惹祸了。

我看他被操的话都说不出来，平时一把好嗓子现在只剩下用气音求我轻点。我哪能轻点，轻点你又该难受了。

他前面也是乱七八糟一片狼藉，精液糊了一肚子，阴茎还流着水。不能再操了，过两天我父亲回来要是他缓不过来怎么办。他也真是辛苦。

我把还硬着的玩意儿从他还紧紧绞着我的肠道里拿出来，捏着他后颈往他嘴里撞。他眼角都是红的，藏在刘海下面挑着眼皮看着我，嘴里的动作一点儿也没闲着。

我隔着创可贴用指甲刮他，刮得他的乳头把创可贴都顶起来一块，明天估计也没法好好穿衣服了。

腾出一只手往后面摸，跳蛋又滑出来了，我拍拍他的屁股让他夹紧，又往上调了两档。他的呜咽全都被我堵在嗓子眼里了，那么好听的声音，叫给那玩意儿听吧。

最后射在他脸上的时候他真的是一脸痴迷的表情，鲜红的舌头勾着嘴唇上的精液就往嘴里送，意犹未尽的样子让人恨不得把他永远钉在阴茎上。

我把他放在浴缸里给他清理的时候他还絮絮叨叨地让我换床单换被罩，赶快把用过的东西该洗洗该收拾收拾。

我笑他怎么这么怂，就这么怕我父亲发现。他拉着我的耳朵贴在上面说，  
“他要是晚点发现咱们就能多做几次啦。”

等下个月他们婚礼的时候，我要让他含着跳蛋宣誓。


End file.
